Four star
by mariolink101
Summary: The four star Goku uniform is now complete but what student does Satsuki have in mind?
1. Chapter 1

Four Star Uniforms

Prologue

It was night time at Honnouji Academy, everybody was asleep. Except the president of the sewing club and the student body president and ruler of the academy, Lady Satsuki.

"So you completed the task I gave you?" Satsuki asked. She has long black hair, blue eyes and thick eyebrows. She wears a white and blue sailor uniform but looks a little bit like it came from the military. She wears a blue tie and yellow on the sides that looks a little bit like eyes. She also wears long white boots with a blue strip over it.

"Yes the suit is already. But it is only a prototype and with that much fibre in it there's no telling what it would do to the human body." The sewing club president said as he is unlocking the door to the suit. He has blond hair, yellow eyes, wears glasses and have a orange mask over his mouth to keep the fumes from the factory there in off. He wears a lab coat with a belt containing developing battle gear.

"There's no need to worry I have a perfect student for the job." Satsuki said as the door opened. Inside was a black jacket and on the back has three small stars with a big star in the middle.

Then the stars on the jacket started glittering colourful stars.

**I know this is short but I don't know how to make this prologue longer before the... whoops almost spoiled it.**

** Any way you just have to wait for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The description for the next set of characters are off, don't worry I put them in there so they are a little bit like their otherself's. If I am saying that right.**

Matoi against engineering club

The next day a transfer student of class K Ryuko Matoi is having lunce with her friend, Mako. She has short black hair with little bit of red and blue eyes. She wears a short black sailor uniform, short enough to see her belly; she has a red tie with eye on the right and what looks like a eye patch on the left. She wears red gloves, black skirt and white shoes.

"Hmm your mother's food really gives me my energy back." Matoi said with delight. "Well you have been busy and sometimes I'm worried." Mako said sadly. She has short brown hair and eyes and wears a white and blue sailor uniform.

"Mako that doesn't sound like you." Matoi said putting her into Mako's forehead. Checking if she's ill. "Don't worry Ryoko just try your best out there." Mako said being all energetic as before pumping her fist.

"That's the spirit." Matoi said as she jumped down from the pipe she was eating from "Hmm." A voice mumbled only Matoi could hear. "Senketsu what's wrong." Matoi said to her uniform.

"Nothing I was just thinking." Senketsu said with a deep voice. Senketsu is Matoi's uniform which her farther created as the last chance thay have against Satsuki's family.

"Yes I'm getting what you're thinking; normally a club would be going after me by now." Motoi said getting fully settled in with these battles. Mako was worried for Matoi cause to her Matoi is lonely talking to her uniform like it's alive.

"Ryuko watch out!" Mako shouted as Matoi jumped just in time to dodge a blue ball of fire. "Who's there?" Matoi shouted as five figures appeared holding different kind of weapon.

The first one in the middle has black hair tied in uneven ponytails and has bright blue eyes. She wears a white shirt with a blue star and black shorts with two belts around it. She has long black boots, black gloves and a black jacket with four stars on the back. The weapon she's holding is huge cannon with blue light in some places.

The one on the left side of her has dark green hair and bright green eyes with glasses. She a black dress and a veil on her head with two black stars. She has black claws holding a scythe with spiky boots.

The one at the far left looks like a teacher. She has long dark red hair with bright red eyes. She wears a short black jacket with two white stars on the back and a red buttoned shirt underneath. She has dark red claws and red boots. She is holding a huge saw as her weapon.

The forth one on the right is the shortest of the group. She has a black hood covering her body and face. She has bright orange eyes and the most noticeable is her huge hands with a star on each one. They are bigger than the boxing clubs gloves.

The last one on the far right has long blond hair with a black grown on top that has two white stars on it. She wears a white dress with a creepy looking doll attach to her belt. She's holding a sword and a huge shield that looks like a cog. Instead of feet she has sharp gold wheels.

"Ah I was wondering when a club is going to show up. What is your club cosplaying." Matoi said taunting her opponents like she has already won. But neither of them spoke up.

"Matoi be conscious. I can sense lots of power coming from the girl in the middle." Senketsu said. "Right." Ryuko said as she lifted up her fist. After she pulled the lever on her glove glittering stars appear.

"LIFE FIBER SYNCRONISE: KAMUI SENKETSU!" Ryuko shouted as she transformed. Ryuko's outfit transforms into a black, scanty suit of armour with red stripes: her top covers her neck, arms, and upper chest, and is connected to her skirt by three red bands, leaving everything between her breasts and waist exposed. Her legs are covered with thigh-high boots. Senketsu's "eyes" extend into a wing-shaped crest on her chest; his left eye becomes yellow with an orange and red iris, while his right eye appears closed with a red.

She charged toward the girl in middle as she pulled out her weapon that looks like half a scissor.

The girls didn't say anything but the girl in the middle lifted up her cannon like it was a feather. Ryuko tried to slice the cannon but it didn't even dent it.

"Wha- what?" Ryuko muttered as the hooded girl punched Ryuko with her massive metal hand that took the air out of Ryuko. The punch threw Ryuko to the wall of the academy.

"RYUKO-SAN!" Mako shouted. Ryuko got about to launch another attack when a bright light from atop of the academy appeared. And standing on top was Lady Satsuki.

"It's you." Ryuko said. "Ryuko Matoi next to me these girls from the engineering club will be your toughest opponents. I have seen their Resolve with full power, do you think you can defeat them!" Satsuki shouted.

"What kind of question is that, of course I will if it means that I will get a chance to defeat you next!" Ryuko shouted at Satsuki. "Very well." Satuski said as she clicked her fingers.

Then the ground started to shake as it is breaking apart. When the earthquake stopped the academy turned it look like the Grand Canyon.

The one with the hood jumped to the nearest piller as Ryuko did the same. "You will fight them one on one. Your first opponent will be Strength. She is a shield of the group! Are you ready." Satsuki said.

"Of course." Ryuko said as she launched towards Strength.

End of chapter.

Next chapter: Ryuko Matoi VS Strength.


	3. Chapter 3

**First update for my ninth day Christmas present. Yea you heard me I am going to update my story's one day at a time until Christmas Eve and a big surprise at Christmas day. **

"Ryuko Matoi next to me these girls from the engineering club will be your toughest opponents. I have seen their Resolve with full power, do you think you can defeat them!" Satsuki shouted. "What kind of question is that, of course I will if it means that I will get a chance to defeat you next!" Ryuko shouted at Satsuki. "Very well." Satuski said as she clicked her fingers.

Then the ground started to shake as it is breaking apart. When the earthquake stopped the academy turned it look like the Grand Canyon. The one with the hood jumped to the nearest piller as Ryuko did the same. "You will fight them one on one. Your first opponent will be Strength. She is a shield of the group! Are you ready." Satsuki said.

"Of course." Ryuko said as she launched towards Strength.

Round 1 Matoi VS Strength

After Matoi jumped, Strength lift up her arms to block her attacks. No matter how many times Matoi swings her scissor it doesn't even scratch it. Matoi jumped back to the pillar she first jumped as strength pushed her hands forward and turned into a machine gun.

"What the?" Matoi said in disbelieve as the gun was ready to fire. Matoi started jumping from one pillar to another. "Dammit how many bullets does those hands have." And just in time the hands stopped firing before it overheats and let out the steam and all the bullets she fired.

"THEIR!" Matoi shouted as she jumped towards Strength. "Lets do it Senketsu." Matoi said as her scissor unraveled. "Right." Senketsu said.

"FINISHING MOVE: SEN-I-SOSHITSU!" Matoi shouted as she cutting through Strength's hood. Couple of seconds later Strength hood fell apart... But something wasn't right. "Fool." Satsuki mumbled from the top her the academy

"Ryuko I did not get any life fiber from her." Senketsu said. "Eh what do you mean?" Matoi asked as the ground started shaking. "What the?" Matoi said as she fell on the ground.

"W-h-a-t-s h-a-p-p-e-n-i-n-g." Mako said shaking like crazy. The clouds surrounding Strength dissolve and shown Strength. She is now wearing a black sleeveless jacket with a white collar. She has white hair, white as snow you might say with a orange hair clip and her skin looks so tanned.

"The clothing Ryuko cutted had no Fiber in it. The only fiber in Strength is her metal gloves. It is strong enough to manipulate any attacks she offered into it." Houka Inumuta said one of the elite four. Houka has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears sunglasses.

"Geeze after the fight with the boxing club you would think she learned her lesson." Nonon Jakuzure said swinging her baton around. She has pink hair and eyes while wearing a tall white hat for her marching band. She wears a white dress with three black stars on top and a short white tie underneath it. She also wears long white boots with wings at the bottom just for show.

"I bet you would off done the same." Uzu Sanageyama said smirking at Nonon. Uzu is a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and eyes. He wears a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and there are threes spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front that shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He wears a matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with a 3 metal spike buckle. After having his eyes sewn shut, he started wearing a long green bandanna with two stars from temple to temple.

"Oh shut up no eyes!" Nonon shouted getting angry.

Back at the battlefield Matoi keeps on swinging her scissor but Strength keeps on blocking it. "Dammit where is that weak point." Matoi said getting tired.

"Matoi if you keep going like you are now you will lose from blood loss." Senketsu said. "I know dammit huh..."Motoi said as she noticed something. "Senketsu I have an idea, follow my lead." Matoi said smirking. "Okay." Was only Senketsu said.

"Hey come on shoot me." Matoi shouted flapping her arms. Strength did just that as she lift up her hands ready to fire.

Like before Matoi jumped from pillar to pillar as the pillars before her fell apart. After a few seconds Strength stopped again to leave some steam. "NOW!" Matoi shouted as she lift herself towards Strength.

Matoi stabbed the gap on Strength gloves that connects it into her body. After that the gloves fell down. There was a loud bang where Strength's gloves landed. "Lets finish this." Matoi said as her scissor split into two and reached deep into both her gloves where Strength's arms use to be.

"FINISHING MOVE: SEN-I-SOSHITSU!" Matoi shouted for the second time. After that the gloves broke down into chunks of metal and Life fiber came out off both of them and went into Matoi.

"YAY WAY TO GO RYUKO-SAN!" Mako shouted from the side lines. Matoi transformed back to her original cloths just to catch a breather. "So then who wants to fight me next?" Matoi said getting ready for her next opponent.

"Matoi I suggest you to take a break. That battle left you heavy heart beat." Senketsu said. "Na I'll be alright." Matoi said as satsuki clicked her fingers again making the ground shake. The ground started forming themselves into cubes with creepy faces on some of them.

"It looks like an abandoned playground." Matoi said as one of the cube breaks and went through it was a giant spider.

The spider has six articulated legs are affixed to the forward section of the vehicle in a spider-like manner, and seem to be its main source of mobility. The rear carriage of the machine boasts two large wheels, and between them, a seat on which the blond girl sits. In the front of the vehicle is a construct resembling a large face, with a mouth that can open and close freely.

"Her name is chariot, she has the skills of a driver and mechanic I have ever seen. Lets see who wins." Satsuki said.

"Lets do this." Matoi said as she transformed again.

Next chapter: Round 2 Matoi VS Chariot.

**On the first day of Christmas I give to you: one Goku uniform from Satsuki**


End file.
